dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Caulifla
Caulifla |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Saiyan (6th Universe) |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Erased |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Cauliflo's Gang 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner =Kale |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Son Gokū |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions =Kaflo |manga debut = Chapter 32 (Super) |anime debut = DBS088 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |family = *Rensō |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Crush Cannon * Kikōha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Second Grade * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = }} was a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. She is a member of the 6th Universe, competing alongside her teammates in the Tournament of Power. Personality Cauliflo has the demeanor of a thug, stated by her brother, and Cabba finds her hard to deal with. Her attitude is different from what one would expect out of the peace-loving 6th Universe Saiyans. She is aggressive, crass, and proud of her power. Similarly to 7th Universe Saiyans, the thought of becoming stronger excites Cauliflo, and she becomes intrigued at the notion of a "Super Saiyan". Gokū sees her traits of wanting to fight the strongest people in the Universes as similar to himself, though Cauliflo lacks the Saiyan's more friendlier nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 96In a battle, she exhibits a sort of selfishness and shortsightedness formerly unique to Gokū, becoming excited at the prospect of a strong opponent, and ignoring everything else; even her own friend, Kale. The prospect of becoming stronger excites her immensely, and much like Gokū, she seems to be at her most excited while in a battle.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She's also shown to be aggressive, and quick to anger, but not in a way that would trigger the Super Saiyan transformation. She shares a sisterly relationship with Kale, her protégé, and wants to see the girl become more confident and succeed. She also doesn't tolerate those who make Kale cry.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Just as Kale refers to Cauliflo as her , Cauliflo in turn refers to Kale as her . Upon meeting the other universe warriors, Cauliflo remains emotionally unscathed and arrogantly states that the Saiyans from the 7th Universe are nervous of those "wimps" from the 11th Universe. Appearance Cauliflo has long black spiky hair, thin eyebrows and black eyes. Her build is lean, with thin hips and no define muscle mass. She wears a pink tube top, baggy purple pants and gray wristbands. Abilities Cauliflo has a brilliant combat sense, who steadily grows stronger admits intense battle. By her brother's own merit, her potential power is far beyond his own.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 She is shown to be a genius, both by Cabba's own statement, and through her sheer talent, being able to transform into Super Saiyan based on a theoretical explanation alone.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Gokū believed she possesses enough potential to become a Super Saiyan 3 within an hour of mastering Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 As shown in the manga, Rensō's claims of Caulifla's talent were not understated, as she was able to easily manhandle fellow Saiyans from Sadal with ease.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pp. 4-5 She outclassed Cabba in his base form, until the latter transformed into a Super Saiyan and her power proved inferior.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, pp. 10-15 Ki Usage Caulifo has shown the ability to use the Kikōha. Her ki is colored red.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Transformations Super Saiyan With Cabba's guidance, Cauliflo unlocked her Super Saiyan transformation. She managed to unlock the form remarkably quickly, surpassing even Cabba's time by transforming within moments of hearing the details. As is standard with Super Saiyan, this multiplies her already massive power, and she herself described her strength as 'overflowing'. Cabba and Caulifo agree that her power surpasses his in this state. Similarly to Cabba, she gains no notable increase in muscle mass.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Super Saiyan Third Grade Cauliflo revealed in the Tournament of Power that she possessed the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Third Grade. Forcing the output of her Super Saiyan strength beyond its limit, and it resulted in a form with incredible bulk as well as ki output. Cauliflo wasn't aware of the critical flaws in this form — that it drains her speed heavily and is illadvised for long term battle, and like other Saiyans, dropped this form for Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Super Saiyan 2 Shortly after becoming a Super Saiyan, Cauliflo manages to transcend this limit and become a Super Saiyan 2. As with others in this state, her hair becomes more rigid — bearing a notable resemblance to Gokū's own Super Saiyan 2 state — with only three bangs hanging down from her head to frame her face, the rest of her hair standing upright. Cauliflo unconsciously unlocked this state to protect Cabba from a berserk Kale, and was strong enough to deflect one of her Kikōha away with a single hand.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Son Gokū, a far more powerful Saiyan, is impressed by Cauliflo's power in this state.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She initially could not control the form, but under Gokū's guidance, managed to unlock the form for a second time in battle with the Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Cabba confronts Cauliflo, wanting to recruit her for the tournament. Despite the Universe being at stake, she outright refuses. Her opinion changes, however, when Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Afterwards, Cabba begins to teach her how to transform into a Super Saiyan. The lessons aren't as successful as they could be at first, due to Cabba not knowing the right way to bring out Cauliflo's rage in the same way that Vegeta did for him. However, when Cabba explains the sensation of the Super Saiyan form to her — namely how it creates a tingling feeling when the ki is focused in their back, Cauliflo manages to replicate the sensation of the form, Her first transformation is brief, but she successfully becomes a Super Saiyan on only her second try. Overjoyed with her overflowing power, Cauliflo releases a powerful Kikōha as a demonstration, before transforming back on Cabba's instruction. She agrees to enter the Tournament of Power, and then demands that her protégé, Kale, become a Super Saiyan. Both Cauliflo and Cabba urge Kale to transform also, Kale eventually does and becomes a berserk Super Saiyan, nearly killing Cabba, Cauliflo is forced to intervene and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and deflected Kale's ki blast, she tells her protoge that she wasn't interested in a relationship with Cabba.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Cauliflo, along with Kale and Cabba and the rest of their team are seen at the Tournament of Power. She rejects Gokū's greeting and later states that the Saiyans from the 7th Universe are nothing to worry about when they were awestruck by the 11th Universe team.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 She would later witness Gokū and Vegeta defeat the Trio de Dangers with the Final Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Super episode 98 Cauliflo rescues Kale from two 10th Universe competitors, she battles Napapa and was almost pushed out of bounds, Cauliflo turns Super Saiyan and throws him out of bounds. She then sets her sights on Son Gokū after kicking Jimmies away, she and Gokū are both enjoying their battle, Cauliflo and Son Gokū soon witnessed Kale berserk transformation and was knocked away alongside Gokū by Kale; she almost flew out of bounds until Hit saves her with his Time-Leap ability. Caulfiflo shouts for Kale to return to her senses, but was nearly attacked by the berserk Saiyan until the latter was blasted away by Jiren; she grabs to unconscious Kale and retreats with Hit. Universe Survival Arc (manga) Relationships Rensō Her relationship with her brother is much of a mystery, as they have never been seen together. However, Rensō himself has great respect for his younger sister's abilities, praising her as stronger than even himself before he was injured.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Kale Kale is Cauliflo's protegé, and for the latter, appears to be her closest friend. She is a member of the gang Cauliflo runs, and one of the few people Cauliflo treats without any hint of disrespect. Despite her shy nature — which Cauliflo knows well — Cauliflo proclaims complete faith in Kale's abilities, even when Kale doesn't believe in them herself. Furthermore, she shows zero tolerance to those who hurt Kale, or make them cry.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Son Gokū Gokū and Caulifla initially got off to a rocky start, with Caulifla showing Gokū no respect, even though the latter believes she is a lot like he is. Her attitude towards Gokū would change, however, when she asked him to teach her how to become a Super Saiyan Blue, and she would become the closest thing to a student Gokū has had since his son. She was eager to learn from Gokū once he showed that he was strong, and seemed to consider him a worthy opponent in their battle; this was a feeling reciprocated, as Gokū was only too eager to fight her without interference.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Cabba When they first met, she was indifferent towards him nor showed any interest in joining them for the Tournament of Power, even after learning that her Universe will be erased by the two Zen'o. Cauliflo gains some measure of respect after witnessing Cabba transform into a Super Saiyan - she soon gains the form as well under Cabba tutulege, and after Kale goes berserk after watching their interaction, Cauliflo stops Kale from killing Cabba when she says that she has no romantic interest in Cabba whatsoever. At the World of Void, Cauliflo was seen with Cabba and Kale as they approached Son Goku and Vegeta, although Cauliflo comments on the Universe 7 Saiyans being nervous about the Universe 11 fighters, she says nothing about Cabba. List of Battles Here are a list of battles that has been involved in within the span of the series: In Other Media Caulifla is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Her name comes from . References Navigation Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans